The Snake Reborn
by hlh22
Summary: Cousins Renée and Teddy are similar in many ways. They both lost their parents in the war and they are both about to enter their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But each has a secret. A secret that if uncovered will test the bonds of their friendship and cause them to question who they are in this world of fragile peace.
1. Prologue: Bella's Secret

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and associated characters and ideas belong to J K Rowling, not me. Since this is a Next Generation fic, I have tried to respect the author's wishes regarding the characters' futures. Except Hannah Abbott. She just doesn't own the Leaky Cauldron and that's final.

* * *

**Prologue: Bella's Secret**

_2 May 1998_

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!"

Ignoring the pains that coursed through her body, Bellatrix focussed her attention on her new opponent. The two whirled and danced, the crowds gathering on either side to watch. She had underestimated this woman, who fought with a venom she had rarely encountered. That visceral instinct to protect her offspring, an instinct that Bellatrix was only now beginning to understand.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" Bellatrix jeered, trying to distract her.  
Molly yelled back, spitting the words through the hair that fell over her face. Bellatrix's secret welled within her, and she laughed. Another twinge in her back caused her to lose concentration, and it was in that split second that Molly's spell sailed under her guard. The jet of light hit her heart and her body crumpled.

Panting, Bellatrix pulled back from a mind that was no longer there, a body that was not her own. One by one, she extinguished the super-sensory charms that still bound her to Hogwarts Castle. There was nothing more she could do there. She had a more important job here, she realised, as the precious child moved inside her. The idea, though she loathed to admit it, had come from the Muggle world. They called it a stunt double. She had selected herself a substitute, a witch of noble blood but feeble mind. Then, with a combination of Polyjuice Potion and the Imperius curse, Bella had created a puppet of herself. The stunt double had been living as Bellatrix, under her control, for months. This way, she was able to keep her pregnancy a secret and still fight in the war alongside her Master. Her dear Master, who had come as close to loving her as he had to loving anyone.

As another wave of contractions washed over her, Bellatrix pulled back her left sleeve. She let out her breath with relief when she saw the Mark still shining there, it was not as bad as she feared. At least not yet. The Dark Lord had scorned the idea of sending a mere mortal in his place. He was determined to finish Potter in person. But all was not going to plan.

Bellatrix did not know how long she sat there, staring at her forearm. She bit her lip, focussing all her mind on the black skull, willing it to stay strong. But her will power was not enough. An agony greater than that of childbirth caused her to cry out as she saw the Mark fade. Her Lord was gone.

A moment later, almost unnoticed by Bellatrix, the child pushed its way out into the world, its wails rising and mingling with those of its mother.  
In the woods surrounding the cottage, a snake hissed.


	2. Chapter 1: Sisters

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and associated characters and ideas belong to J K Rowling, not me. Since this is a Next Generation fic, I have tried to respect the author's wishes regarding the characters' futures. Except Hannah Abbott. She just doesn't own the Leaky Cauldron and that's final.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sisters**

_2 August 1999_

Narcissa Black sat alone in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. It had been a turbulent year. The war had been lost the previous summer. Or won. Narcissa wasn't sure which any more. Lucius had smarmed his way out of Azkaban by selling out his old comrades - for the second time. Narcissa had waited until just after the trial before she left him. Neither of them had been surprised by it. There had been very little between them since he had stood by and let their son be forced into his master's service, but she hadn't dared to try to break away while the Dark Lord was still living in their guest room.

Draco was working in London now, and she wanted to be near him. The Potters hadn't wanted her aunt's house, so she bought it back from them with her share of the Malfoy estate. She felt it was the least she could do after everything that had happened. She had severed all ties with the Death Eaters. Not that there were many of them left free - Lucius had seen to that. Narcissa was on her own now, neither allied to the good nor the evil. She supported no one. And was trusted by no one.

She was stirred from these thoughts by a tapping at the window. A tawny owl was sitting outside, a crumpled piece of paper clamped in its beak. Narcissa opened the window and took the note. She wondered who could be writing to her, since she no longer had any friends.

* * *

Bellatrix was growing tired. She had been on the run for over a year now. Taking her daughter with her, she had moved from place to place regularly, never staying in the same spot for more than a week.

Even so, she could feel she was being hunted. Day by day, they were drawing closer, tightening the noose. Even here, in the tall green forest where she had spent her youth, she was feeling claustrophobic.

* * *

Narcissa's heart was racing. She read the message again, her eyes catching the familiar slant of the handwriting, the way the letter L curled under the others like a tongue. It was only a few lines long, but there was no mistaking who it was from.

_Dear Cissy,  
__I need help. Can you meet me? You must come alone.  
__Bella._

Narcissa furrowed her brow. She thought for a moment before sending her reply. This could be a trap. She wondered if she should find someone to go with her. But ultimately, this was her sister. If Bellatrix needed her, she would go.

* * *

It was Neville Longbottom who had first noticed something was wrong. The first one to realise, as they celebrated their victory in the Great Hall, that her body was missing. Another witch, Cameo Duplis, was found lying dead where Bellatrix had fallen, a flask of Polyjuice Potion tucked into the pocket of her robes. Since then, a nation-wide search had been set up, with a dozen of the best Aurors scouring the country for the elusive Bellatrix. Neville hadn't joined them. He was terrible at sneaking around and still didn't think of himself as a particularly good fighter - which was why he was so surprised when he stumbled upon her in the woods.

The owl, first of all, had attracted his attention. He had been looking for fresh crops of jumping toadstools, when he saw it flying away into the treetops. An owl, in the daytime - he was sure it had been carrying a letter. Picking up his backpack, he stumbled through the undergrowth towards the clearing the bird had come from.

His first reaction when he saw her was rage. He thought of the last time he had seen his mother, gazing vacantly at a son she didn't recognise, and a rush of blood pounded in his ears. He wanted to charge at Bellatrix, screaming, and tear her limb from limb. But he knew he would never make it near her. She would blast him to the ground before he had a chance to draw his wand.

Neville drew back, behind a tree, and tried to think what to do. He knew there was no way he could fight her on his own. He had just decided to Disapparate and come back with reinforcements when he heard her voice.  
"She's coming," Bellatrix said softly, in a tone he'd never heard her use before.  
Neville wondered who Bellatrix was talking to. He was sure he had seen her alone. He waited, listening for a reply, but no one else spoke.

Neville realised he had to act quickly. His mind made up, he focussed his thoughts on the Ministry of Magic and Disapparated.

* * *

Bellatrix looked up when she heard the faint pop in the woods behind her. She drew her wand, ready to fight. But no one came. She relaxed her arm, deciding it must have been an animal. Spending so much time looking over her shoulder had made her jumpy.

_And now you're asking for trouble,_ she thought to herself. She was taking a big risk, revealing her location. The Dark Lord would not have approved. He had insisted that she tell no one, trust no one. But he was not here any more. She had come to terms with that. And now she had to admit that their plan wasn't working. She needed to do what was best for her child. There was no more time for secrets. And besides, Cissy was her sister.

* * *

Narcissa blinked in the bright light of the meadow. Alone in this open space, with dense trees all around the edges, she felt very exposed. She reassured herself that she could Disapparate again at the first sign of trouble. But she could see no one at all, and Narcissa began to wonder if she had come to the right place.

_Meet me at our old Quidditch ground,_ the second note had said, a place only her sisters knew. But the woman who now strode out towards her clearly didn't have childhood reminiscences on her mind.

Bella was unkempt, the worst she'd looked since Azkaban. Her clothes were ragged, her hair wild, and she was carrying a large bundle of blankets in her arms. Narcissa walked towards her sister, and they met near the edge of the field.

Narcissa looked more closely at the blankets. They seemed to be stirring.  
"This is Renée," Bella whispered, "my daughter. I need you to take her."  
"What?" Narcissa asked. She had no idea her sister had been pregnant.  
"Please," she said, her deep brown eyes boring into her, "take her. They are coming for me."  
Narcissa stared agape as the child in her sister's arms opened her eyes and peered up at her.  
"But when? …How?"  
"I had her last May. There's no time to explain now. But please, Cissy, it's important that you -"

A loud crack sounded from the woods behind them. Bellatrix grabbed her sister's arm, her nails biting into the flesh.  
"Did you tell anyone I was here?" she hissed.  
"No, Bella," Narcissa said, eyes wide, "I swear."  
The pair ducked as a barrage of red stunning spells shot over their heads. Bellatrix shifted her grip on her sister and they ran, hand in hand, across the field. They heard a shout behind them and Narcissa glanced back. Four large wizards were running after them, with a fifth, smaller one panting behind.

Suddenly Narcissa felt herself being dragged to the floor by the hand that was still clutching her sister's. Bella had tripped, falling awkwardly to keep the baby from hitting the hard, sun-baked earth. Her left arm drooped, the shoulder beneath her cloak looked displaced. Narcissa knelt over her sister, head bent.  
"Bella, are you okay?" she whispered.  
"Take her. Please. I'm fine. It's nothing. Just take her."

Narcissa bent and scooped up the bundle from her sister's weakened grip. Rising to a sitting position, Bellatrix drew her wand. Narcissa shifted the baby's weight onto her hip and did the same. She looked out at the oncoming Aurors, who were nearly upon them. But they were almost at the woods. If they could just make it that little bit further, find somewhere to hide, they would be safe.

"Cissy, it's too late," Bella breathed, "Just take her and go."  
"I can't leave you," she replied, "You're my sister."  
"You must. Please, keep her safe. It's me they're after. And they won't stop until they find me. It's over now. Go."  
Narcissa straightened her back and raised her arm, ready to fight the men that were drawing ever closer. She was not going anywhere.  
"Cissy," Bella whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes, "don't make me force you."

Narcissa stood, determined. The Aurors gave a shout. With a grunt of pain, Bellatrix stood too, facing her sister.  
"I'm sorry, Cissy," she whispered, "_Imperio._"  
There was nothing she could do to stop it. She felt her mind go blank and heard the voice, insistant, whispering in her head. She had no choice but to obey. Stiffly, Narcissa stowed her wand and stepped back into the shadow of the trees. She stood there, still clutching the baby, frozen and powerless.

As if through someone else's eyes, Narcissa saw her sister, standing firm, her wand outstretched towards her. Bella had her back to her pursuers, but she did not turn away. Narcissa watched, helpless, as the spells of all five wizards combined flashed across the field, illuminating her sister's silhouette as she fell.

It was a moment before Narcissa realised she could move. But she still held her breath as the Auror bent to examine her sister's body.  
"Dead," he announced.  
A sob escaped from Narcissa's throat and the men turned towards her.  
"Show yourself," one of them called, drawing his wand again.  
There was nothing more she could do. Gripping the bundle of blankets tight to her chest, she turned on the spot and vanished.


	3. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley - YEAR ONE

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and associated characters and ideas belong to J K Rowling, not me. Since this is a Next Generation fic, I have tried to respect the author's wishes regarding the characters' futures. Except Hannah Abbott. She just doesn't own the Leaky Cauldron and that's final.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

_August 2009_

Teddy Lupin stood in front of the tall mirror in his grandmother's bedroom, cautiously adjusting his nose. Having previously got his eyes stuck as one brown and one green, and after accidentally growing his ears to the size of saucers, he was taking care to get this final step right.

Reflected over his shoulder, he saw the bedroom door slide open. A tall, slim girl slipped into the room.  
"Good morning," he said, not turning around, "I didn't know you were up."  
She walked forward, her long white nightgown flowing behind her, and stood beside him at the mirror.  
"I don't know why you're bothering," she said, "It's only a shopping trip."  
Teddy glanced sideways at his cousin, taking in her smooth white skin, deep green eyes and the thick black hair that fell about her face in dark, tumbling waves.  
"If I looked like you, I wouldn't need to."  
She laughed, tossing her head, but she didn't attempt to deny it.

The door opened again and a similar-looking woman entered, sweeping her long dark hair over her shoulders. She started when she saw the two children.  
"What are you two up to?" she asked, eyeing them suspiciously.  
"Nothing, Gran," said Teddy, surreptitiously stepping away from the mirror.  
Andromeda crossed the room to pick up her hairbrush from the dressing table next to him.  
"It's what's on the inside that counts," she whispered.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Renée stood with Teddy in front of the living room fire. Teddy had fashioned his face into what she assumed was meant to be a handsome first impression. His eyes were a light grey and his hair was a short, simple brown. Renée preferred it when it was dark, like her own, but she decided not to say anything.

Renée and her aunt had been staying at Andromeda's house for the past two weeks, enjoying a summer holiday. They were now returning to London, and Teddy and his grandmother would be staying with them at Grimmauld Place, until term started next week. Aunt Cissy was currently busy taking their luggage home.

At last, the flames turned emerald green again and Aunt Cissy reappeared. Shaking the soot from her robes and long blonde hair, she stepped out onto the hearth.  
"I believe that's everything," she said, "Are you two ready?"  
They both nodded solemnly. Now that it was time to go, Renée felt nervous about visiting Diagon Alley. It made going away to Hogwarts seem more real. She was excited, too, about the prospect of meeting new friends and finally learning some proper magic, but she would miss her aunt and her home.

Renée was distracted by two official-looking owls swooping in through the open window. One flew to her and the other to Teddy. She detached the letter from her owl's leg and read it.

Dear Hogwarts Student,  
Due to a recent change in Wizarding Law, the following has been added to the list of required books for this coming year:  
_An Introduction to Muggle Studies_ by Panphilius Weasley,  
We apologise for any inconvenience this late notification may cause.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Professor F. Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster.

Aunt Cissy, who was reading the letter over Renée's shoulder, let out a derisive laugh.  
"What's going on?" asked Aunt Andy, closing the clasp of her bag as she came down the stairs.  
"Granger's Education Bill got passed at the last minute, it seems," said Aunt Cissy, pointing at the letter.  
Renée looked at Teddy. Neither of them had any idea who Granger was.  
"Well," said Aunt Andy, squaring her shoulders, "I'm sure it won't do them any harm."  
Aunt Cissy opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, but then closed it again.  
"We'd better get going," said Aunt Andy, looking away, "Lots to buy."

* * *

Teddy opened his eyes a crack as he spun through the smoky tunnels of the Floo network. He felt himself slow down and flung out his arms to try and keep himself upright. But, as always happened, he toppled out of the fireplace and landed on his knees in the parlour of the Leaky Cauldron. He stood up, dusted himself off and looked around. The room was small and narrow with a few tables and chairs grouped at one end of it. He spotted Aunt Cissy at the window, looking out to the street below.

They both turned as the fireplace made a whooshing sound again. Renée stood in the flames, straight and tall, without even a trace of soot on her. She stepped out gracefully and strolled across the room with her head held high. She always carried herself like a Black.  
Last to arrive was Teddy's grandmother. She too exited the fireplace with ease.

They went down the stairs and out into the courtyard behind the pub. It wasn't much to look at, just a scrubby patch of nettles and an overflowing rubbish bin. Then Aunt Cissy drew her wand and tapped one of the bricks three times. A hole appeared there, which began to grow and grow. Teddy watched, amazed. Where seconds ago there was just a blank wall, there now stood an archway leading to a busy shopping street. They stepped through and Teddy looked around in awe.  
"Don't gawp like that," hissed his grandmother.

At Madam Malkin's robe shop, the party divided. Aunt Cissy continued on to Gringotts, while the others went inside to get their new school uniforms. Two assistants took them off to separate parts of the shop (one for witches' uniforms and one for wizards'). Teddy went with a young wizard with a goatee, who began measuring him for his new robes. Another boy was being measured as well. He seemed a few years older than Teddy, maybe fifteen or sixteen, and was unaccompanied. Teddy didn't start a conversation. With his grandmother watching over him, he felt very aware of how young he was. Soon the older boy was finished and left the shop, giving Teddy a courteous nod as he passed him.

* * *

Renée was having the hem of her robes pinned when another girl walked in with her parents.  
"Hello," she said, grinning, "I'm Faye. Are you going to Hogwarts too? I was so excited when I found out. I didn't even know magic was real until Professor Flitwick came to visit me. Did you know about it?"  
This girl was far too forward for Renée's liking. She stood to her fullest height and replied with a dignified voice:  
"I've always known."  
"Are your parents magic too then?"  
"I come from one of the oldest Wizarding families in the country," Renée said proudly.  
"Wow! What are they like? Can I meet them?"  
"Sadly my parents died fighting in the war."  
The witch pinning Renée's robes let out a little "Hmph." Renée remembered that some people didn't like talking about the war.

By the time Aunt Cissy came back with the gold, Renée had been fitted with all her school robes and had begun browsing the dress robes.  
"You can get them if you want," she said, "I went to your vault too."  
"No, thanks," Renée replied.  
This was the first chance she'd had to spend her own money. She didn't want to waste it.

* * *

Teddy was waiting by the counter of Madam Malkin's when Aunt Cissy came back. They paid for their uniforms and left the shop, now heavy laden with parcels.  
"Wands next, I think," said his Gran, stowing the small money bag in the pocket of her robes.  
They proceeded down the street to a little shop with gold writing above the door that read, 'Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC.' Aunt Cissy pushed open the door and a little bell tinkled. The shopkeeper, a very old man with wet grey eyes, appeared from behind a row of shelves. He began to approach but then stopped in his tracks, staring at Aunt Cissy.  
"Ms Black," he said, eyes narrowed, "My son will see to you. Gabriel!" he called, and he turned away and disappeared again amongst the shelves.

A younger man came through from the back of the shop, brushing wood shavings from the front of his apron. He gave them a polite smile.  
"Good morning, young sir and young miss, if you'd like to step this way."  
He led Teddy and Renée forward to a counter, on which dozens of narrow boxes were already stacked. Teddy eyed them all with excitement. He wanted to reach out and touch them, but knew he should wait. His eagerness must have shown in his eyes, and the wandmaker gave him a knowing smile.

"You first, sir," he said. "Which is your wand arm?"  
Teddy stuck out his right arm and waited for the man to start measuring him. Instead, however, he simply took Teddy's hand and looked very closely at it.  
"Interesting," he said, examining each finger in turn, "I think you'd suit a unicorn."  
Without waiting for Teddy to comment, Gabriel bustled off amongst the shelves. Teddy could hear him sliding box after box out of their places. He came back a few moments later and laid the boxes he had collected in a row on the counter.  
"Which one would you like to try first?" he asked.  
Teddy felt a bit overwhelmed. None of these wands, still in their shiny wooden boxes, seemed to stand out to him.  
"I don't know," he said.  
Behind him, Aunt Cissy tutted.  
"Not to worry," said Gabriel, "Try this one. Sycamore, springy."  
He opened a box and held it out. Teddy took the wand, held it awkwardly in his fingers and waved it around. Nothing happened.

They repeated this process for the next wand, and the next, gradually working their way along the row of boxes on the counter. The most interesting thing that had happened was that Teddy had managed to make one off the boxes shoot off onto the floor - but that was only by accidentally hitting it. Teddy could tell that his family were losing patience, and he was beginning to worry that he would never find a wand that worked for him.  
"What about elm, like mine?" asked his grandmother.  
"Unlikely," said Aunt Cissy, laughing.  
"No," agreed Gabriel, "I think not. But then again..."

He disappeared into the shop again and came back with one more box.  
"I think I've got it," he said, "I wouldn't have thought so at first but I believe this may be the wand for you. Cypress and unicorn hair, ten inches, firm."  
He placed the box on the counter and slid open the lid. Teddy reached out and picked up the wand. He felt a tingling in his fingers that spread up his arm and down to his feet. He looked down and realised he was floating a few inches in the air.  
"Yes," cried Gabriel, "found at last. This wand, I think, will bring out the best in you."

Teddy smiled and felt himself drift back down to the ground. He placed the wand securely back in its box. He sighed with relief and stepped back from the counter. The first test was over.

* * *

Renée stepped up to Ollivander's counter next. Some of her initial confidence was gone. It had taken Teddy absolutely ages to find a wand, and Aunt Cissy was starting to get cross.  
"Wand arm please, miss," said Gabriel.  
Renée held it out.  
"You're left handed," he exclaimed, "Not that I hold with the old superstitions, of course. But another tricky customer, no doubt."  
"Is there a way we can speed this up?" asked Aunt Cissy, glancing at the door.  
"Not really," he replied, "The wand chooses the wizard, after all."

Renée cast her eye over the wands on the counter. She spotted a box that lay partly open. Its lining was a bright red velvet.  
"Can I try that one?" she asked, pointing at it.  
"He just told you the wand has to choose you," said Aunt Andy, sighing, "You can't just decide for yourself. It's a complicated process."  
"No harm in trying, though," said Gabriel.  
Renée slid the box open. Gingerly, she picked up the wand. A jet of reddish gold light shot upwards out of its tip. It danced around the room, sparkling and fizzing like fireworks.  
"Bravo!" cried Gabriel, clapping. "This seems to be one of those rare occasions where wand and owner choose each other. May I take a look at it?"  
Renée handed the wand back to him. He turned it over in his fingers, then put it to his ear to listen.  
"Thirteen and a half inches. Very flexible. Hawthorn and... dragon heartstring. A potentially very dangerous combination. You must treat it with care. But I think you have the talent to master it."  
Renée didn't blush - she was a Black - but she did smile at this praise.

They paid for their wands and stowed them carefully in their pockets. Renée couldn't help noticing that Teddy's money bag was much smaller than hers.  
"Thank you for serving us," said Aunt Cissy, her eyes on the door at the back, behind which Mr Ollivander was still working.  
"My pleasure," Gabriel replied, and he bowed them out of the shop.

* * *

Flourish and Blotts, the book shop, was full of other students and their parents, all buying their text books for the new term. Teddy got out the list that Hogwarts had sent him and read through it:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling  
_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

They forced their way through the crowds, picking up two of everything. The only problem came when they tried to find the Muggle Studies book (Teddy's grandmother had to remind them about it because it wasn't on the list). It didn't seem to be anywhere. In desperation, they asked a harried-looking assistant.  
"Sorry," he said shortly, "We're sold out. Unanticipated demand."  
"But Hogwarts sent us the letter this morning," pleaded Teddy, "We have to have it."  
"We wouldn't be buying it if it wasn't compulsory," Aunt Cissy added.  
"Listen. We're putting on an Owl Order service for Hogwarts students. Leave your name at the desk and we'll get it sent on as soon as we can."  
Arms weighed down with the books they already had, they did as they were told.

* * *

They passed a shop with bright purple posters all over the windows. A luminous purple sign hanging above them read 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'.  
"That's Ron's shop!" said Teddy excitedly, "Oh please let's go in!"  
"We really have a lot to buy," said Aunt Cissy.  
Renée peered through the gaps between the posters. Everything inside seemed to be a whirl of colour and noise. She saw a boy try on a hat that burst into flame when it touched his head. It didn't seem to be hurting him and the people around him clapped and cheered.  
"Please, Auntie," she begged.  
Aunt Andy muttered something that Renée couldn't hear.  
"Okay," said Aunt Cissy, "but we can't stay long."

Nobody turned to look at them when they entered. They were all too busy looking at all the sweets and toys and tricks. Renée spotted a stand full of the flaming hats, which were tall, pointed and ripped near the brim. She tried to make her way over to get a closer look but there were too many customers in the shop to be able to move fast. Renée glanced behind her. Aunt Cissy was close on her heels but the others had disappeared into the crowd.

Renée continued pushing through the crowd until she bumped straight into the back of a wizard with red hair and magenta robes. As he turned around, she saw with a sickening feeling that his left ear was missing.  
"I'm sorry, sir," she said, not daring to look him in the eye but instead focussing on the gold Manager badge pinned to his chest.  
"Don't worry, it's..." his voice trailed off.  
Renée chanced a look up at his face. It had turned beet red and he was glowering at someone. She turned to see who he was staring at but all she could see was the back of Aunt Cissy's head leaving the shop. Renée panicked for a second, thinking she'd been left alone, but then she spotted Aunt Andy standing with Teddy by the shop counter. Leaving the manager behind, Renée made her way across the shop to her cousin.

Teddy was chatting to the man behind the counter. He also had red hair and was wearing magenta robes, but he was taller and thinner than the manager. It was Ron. Renée walked right up to them, but he made no sign that he had seen her. Ron was friends with Teddy's Uncle Harry. She had met him a few times, at Teddy's birthday parties, but she never seemed to fit in with that group. Harry always made an effort to be civil with Renée, but Ron didn't seem to be able to manage even that.

"You don't need to worry about it," Ron was saying, "It doesn't really matter what House you're in. Although _some_ Houses do have a reputation."  
Was it Renée's imagination or was he looking at her?

* * *

Teddy left Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with his pockets bulging. He had used up all his pocket money very quickly but Ron had insisted on giving him a few extras.  
"These'll come in handy at Hogwarts, trust me," he'd said.  
His Gran had looked a little uncomfortable but Teddy didn't feel embarrassed. He knew that Ron used to be poor too.

Aunt Cissy was waiting for them outside the shop.  
"I've bought everything else from the lists," she said, gesturing towards a stack of brown paper parcels that were piled neatly at her feet.  
"What about a pet?" said Teddy hopefully, "The list said we can take one."  
His grandmother pursed her lips. "We can have a look," she said.

The Magical Menagerie was almost as noisy as the joke shop. Everywhere Teddy looked, he could see different animals, some preening their brightly coloured fur, others doing tricks, and glass tanks of all sorts of unusual creatures. Renée went straight over to the tank of snakes and bent down for a closer look. As if showing off, two of them rose up and began to dance in front of her. Teddy shivered. He hated snakes.  
"Renée," said Aunt Cissy, "Come away from there."  
Aunt Cissy looked concerned. Perhaps she didn't like snakes either, Teddy thought.

* * *

Renée wandered back across the shop towards her family.  
"The list says an owl or a cat or a toad," Aunt Andy reminded them.  
"Toads are boring," said Teddy, "and Uncle Harry said they're really unfashionable."  
"I don't want a cat," said Renée. "They're not very useful. I want an owl."  
"Yeah," said Teddy, "Me too."

Renée spotted an archway at the back of the shop, with a sign painted above it that said 'Owls'. She pointed it out and Teddy led the way. The owls were perched in rows in the little back room of the shop. Different colours and breeds gazed regally down at them from their perches. Teddy looked around at them all, smiling. But then his face fell.  
"It's okay," he said, "I've changed my mind. I can always use school owls to send my letters."  
Renée could see what had upset him. Hanging from each perch was a price tag. The smallest, weakest owl cost almost as much as the entire Hogwarts booklist. There was no way he would be able to afford one.  
"You can use mine, then," she said, "We can share. But you have to help me pick."  
Teddy smiled weakly. "Okay," he said.

Ten minutes later, Renée left the shop carrying a large cage. Inside was a beautifully preened barn owl. They called her Iris. Aunt Cissy waved her wand, making the rest of their parcels float along in front of them as they walked back up to the Leaky Cauldron. In the parlour, Aunt Cissy took a pinch of the glittering powder from the bucket beside the fire and tossed it into the flames. Picking up as many parcels as she could carry with dignity, she stepped into the fireplace, spoke her destination, and vanished.

* * *

Teddy stepped out of the flames into the kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. He had managed to stop himself falling over, but only by crashing into the wall at the edge of the fireplace. Dazed, he looked around the kitchen. It was cold and creepy. Aunt Cissy was levitating all their shopping up the stairs.  
"Where's Renée?" he asked.  
"She's reading one of her new books. I think she's in the drawing room."  
Teddy bounded up the stairs into the hallway.  
"Renée?" he called, "Where are you?"  
Oh no. He'd forgotten. As soon as he shouted, the portrait on the wall woke up and began screaming at him. She didn't like visitors. Covering his ears, Teddy ran upstairs into the drawing room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Alone in her bedroom, Renée stroked the long wooden box. _The Standard Book of Spells_ lay open on her bed and she was desperate to try something new. She wasn't allowed to do magic unsupervised, she knew that. But that was before, when she'd had to ask to borrow Aunt Cissy's wand. Now, she finally had one of her own. Slowly, savouring the joy of it, she slid her new wand out of its case. She stood in front of her dressing table, admiring her reflection in its tarnished mirror. She looked older, more powerful, with a wand in her hand.  
"_Alohomora,_" she whispered, pointing her wand at the locked drawer where she kept her treasures.  
A trick of the light made her eyes flash red as, deep within her, something that was buried awoke.


	4. Chapter 3: Draco's Visit

UPDATED

A/N: Thankyou to all my friends and reviewers who helped me improve this chapter. It has been fleshed out and split into two. This is the first instalment. I hope you like it. Second instalment in the next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and associated characters and ideas belong to J K Rowling, not me. Since this is a Next Generation fic, I have tried to respect the author's wishes regarding the characters' futures. Except Hannah Abbott. She just doesn't own the Leaky Cauldron and that's final.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Draco's Visit**

Renée woke up on Thursday morning feeling cold and strangely lonely. The summer sun was just beginning to filter through the curtains but it did not warm her. She had been having odd dreams lately. A soon as she opened her eyes, the details of them slipped away from her, but the unsettling feeling of them lingered. It had started the night after Renée had been to Diagon Alley, and somehow she associated the experience with buying her own wand, which she kept under her pillow while she slept.

Rubbing her eyes, Renée got out of bed and tiptoed out into the hallway. She crept down the stairs, avoiding the creaking steps, and through the door to her aunt's room. Aunt Cissy stirred slightly as Renée climbed in beside her, but she didn't wake. Safe in the knowledge that she was no longer alone, Renée fell back to sleep.

* * *

Teddy sat up in bed reading _A History of Magic_ as the birds chorused outside. He had been awake since about five o'clock this morning. He always found it difficult to sleep when the sun was already up. Teddy had heard the footsteps on the landing outside his room at about half past five but he didn't go to investigate. Renée didn't want to talk about it when he had asked her yesterday.

Teddy was halfway through the first chapter on goblin wars when his grandmother knocked on the door.  
"Come in," he called, tucking a scrap of parchment into his book to mark his place.  
Andromeda entered, closing the door quietly behind her and crossing the room to sit on the foot of his bed.  
"Have you been awake long?" she asked.  
"A couple of hours," he said.  
"If I were you I'd have been up exploring. I used to love visiting this place when I was your age."  
Teddy shrugged. He didn't really like being in the house by himself. Immersed in his books, he could forget about the creepy hallways and the cold, empty bedrooms.  
"Is Renée up yet?" Teddy asked hopefully. He knew it was unlikely. She would have come to see him if she was.  
"I don't think so. Her door's open but she -" Teddy's Gran stopped herself in her tracks.  
"I know," Teddy said, "It happened yesterday as well."  
They were both quiet for a while, each occupied with their own thoughts.

"So what do you two have planned for today?" she asked him, "Looks like it will be sunny."  
"We were going to take our books out into the garden," he replied, "Renée wants me to test her on Herbology."  
"Studying again?" she asked, laughing, "You're turning into a pair of bookworms. Relax a little. There will be plenty of time to read when you get to Hogwarts. You should enjoy your last few days of freedom."  
Teddy chewed a fingernail uncertainly.  
"It's just... I want to be prepared," he said. He looked away from her, at the heavily patterned wallpaper. "I'm worried I won't be very good at it. What if everyone knows more magic than me?"  
His grandmother sighed. Teddy could hear her soft smile in the way she breathed.  
"I had the same conversation with your mother when she was eleven," she said. "She was convinced the Sorting Hat would tell her she was a Squib and send her home."  
Teddy hadn't known this. It seemed, from the few snippets his Gran told him, that his mother had been quite like him. He wished he could have talked to her about it.  
"But she didn't get sent home," his grandmother continued. "She studied hard at school and grew up to be a talented witch who could work magic that I could never dream of."  
Teddy thought about this for a moment. But he didn't feel particularly reassured. He remembered something he had overheard at Ron's house once.  
"I bet Renée's mum was talented too," he said. He knew he was bringing up an unmentionable subject, but he ploughed on anyway. "Your sister. I bet she was capable of even more incredible things."  
"Yes," said his Gran, and Teddy could hear something strange behind the words. "She was."

* * *

Narcissa awoke to find her niece by her side for the third morning in a row. Her breathing was soft and shallow, her face relaxed and peaceful. So far, Renée had refused to talk about what was bothering her, but Narcissa did not believe her assertion that everything was fine. Renée hadn't slept in her aunt's bed since she was a little child.

Narcissa thought back to the week before she herself had started Hogwarts, when she had longed to do the same. Instead, it was her sister Andy she had turned to for comfort. Her mother would never have approved of such things. Being the youngest, Narcissa had had the reputation of her sisters to live up to. She wondered now if she had chosen the wrong example to follow. Andy, whom she was closest to, was a star pupil, but mixed with what her father called _The wrong sort of people_. Bellatrix was talented too, but had begun to put her talents to ill use by then, and had already started getting in trouble at school. But she was the one her parents approved of, and that was what mattered to Cissy.

She looked at the little girl, so vulnerable and helpless in sleep, and her heart cracked a little more. She had tried so hard to raise her well, to give her the best possible start in life. She had done a better job to protect Renée than she had with Draco, at least, but she knew that wasn't saying much. Narcissa brushed the dark hair out of the girl's face and kissed her gently on the forehead. She didn't want to wake her from her innocence.

* * *

Renée had spent the morning lying on the grass beside Teddy, with their books propped open around them. There was so much she wanted to learn before she went to school. She wanted to be the top of her class. Herbology, she thought, would probably be her favourite subject. She had always enjoyed being outside - it made her feel free.

They came into the kitchen for lunch - fresh cheese sandwiches and Aunt Andy's home-made lemonade - and Teddy was showing her some of the products he had got from Ron's joke shop last week. He was just demonstrating a fake wand that turned into a rubber chicken, when Renée remembered something that had been bothering her. After they had eaten, she left Teddy studying and went to find Aunt Cissy. She was in the drawing room, busy with her embroidery. Renée sat next to her, facing the piano.

"Why doesn't Mr Weasley like you?" she asked.  
"What?" said Aunt Cissy, laying her needlework on her knee.  
"When we went to the joke shop. He's Ron's brother - I asked Teddy. Why doesn't he like you?"  
"What makes you think that?" she asked, carefully picking up her needle again.  
"He looked at you funny," she said, "And Ron doesn't like me either. I don't know if they're still angry with me about that time I accidentally set Teddy's birthday card on fire."  
Renée hadn't meant to do it. It had happened at his eighth birthday party. Everyone had been fussing over Teddy and ignoring her all day, and she had been feeling more and more resentful. It was when they presented him with an enormous card, which Hermione had charmed to sing to him when he opened it, that Renée's jealousy burst out of her in flames.

"Oh sweetheart it's not you," said Aunt Cissy, putting her arm around her, "It's... it's more complicated than that."  
"Tell me, Auntie," she said.  
Aunt Cissy took a deep breath. The hand that held her silk was shaking.  
"It's because... we're Pure-Blood," she said, eyes on her sewing, "We don't marry Muggles. It's the same reason Aunt Andy fell out with Aunt Walburga. The Weasleys and the Blacks have disliked each other for years, possibly centuries. It's an old grudge. But it's nothing to do with you."  
Renée thought about this for a moment.  
"Well then it can't be your fault either," she said, giving her aunt a quick hug as she left.

* * *

Teddy was in the garden reading about salamanders when an owl swooped down and landed beside him. Curiously, he removed the scroll from the owl's leg and read it.

_Dear Teddy,  
__I was wondering if it would be possible for me to visit you at your aunt's house before you go away to school. I'm working tonight, but I could come tomorrow evening or any time on Saturday. Please ask your aunt's permission and let me know as soon as possible when it would be best for me to come.  
__I look forward to your reply,  
__Harry  
__PS: I have something for you but I can't tell you here.__  
_

"What's that?" asked Renée.  
Teddy jumped. He had not heard her come back outside.  
"It's from Harry," he said, carefully folding the letter and tucking it into his pocket, "He wants to come and visit."  
"That'll be nice," she said. She sounded distracted.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, of course," she said, "I was just thinking about something."  
Teddy shrugged and stood up. "I'm going to talk to Aunt Cissy," he said.

Aunt Cissy was in the drawing room, looking at the tapestry of the family tree. He crossed the room and stood next to her, staring at the place where his grandmother's name used to be.  
"I've had a letter from Harry," he began, reaching out to touch the burn mark, "He wants to know if he can come and visit me here."  
"I'm sure that would be fine," she said. Her voice was thick, as if she had a cold.  
Teddy glanced up at her. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked like she'd been crying. Aunt Cissy caught him looking and he turned away. He knew she wouldn't want to be seen like that.  
"Draco is coming tonight," she said, stiffly. "He visits every Thursday. But Harry could have dinner with us tomorrow, if you like."  
"Thank you," he said, and he left the room before he could embarrass her any more.

* * *

At seven o'clock, Renée was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, waiting eagerly for the doorbell to ring.  
At eight minutes past seven, Draco finally arrived. He greeted her with a hug, tucking her hair playfully behind her ear.  
"Get off," she said, laughing, "That tickles."  
"Careful," he warned, placing a finger over his lips with comic exaggeration, "You'll wake Aunt Wailer."  
He nodded towards the portrait of Mrs Black, who could be heard snoring behind her red velvet curtains.

Renée led Draco down to the kitchen, where he sat next to her and began to tell Aunt Cissy about his day at work. Renée didn't really understand what he was talking about - all she knew was he did something top secret for Gringotts - but she enjoyed listening to his voice. He always sounded so cultured.

Soon, Teddy and Aunt Andy came in ready for dinner.  
"Oh, hello Draco," said Aunt Andy. She sounded surprised.  
The muscles in Draco's face tightened slightly but he did not look round. He carried on talking to Aunt Cissy as if no one else was there. Renée thought this was a bit odd, but she knew from experience that Draco didn't like to be interrupted.  
"Hi, Teddy," said Renée, trying to gloss over the tension, "Have you had a reply to your letter yet?"  
"Not yet," he said, his eyes moving from Renée to Draco and back again, "but I expect he'll write back soon."

They sat down and Aunt Cissy served the first course. Taking care to hold her knife and fork properly, Renée began to eat the salmon and asparagus swirls. Asparagus, she knew, was also called Ladies' Fingers. She put down her knife and looked at her own hand. The little finger on her right was short and stumpy, as if the last bone was missing. She had been born that way. It made her feel a little self-conscious at times, but Renée decided it was better than having a big scar on your face like Teddy's Uncle Harry.

Everyone around the table was quiet and the only sound Renée could hear was the gentle tinkling of silver on china. Even Teddy seemed quite subdued. Renée longed to ask him what was wrong but she knew he wouldn't tell her in front of the rest of the family. Nobody spoke until Aunt Cissy got up to clear their plates.  
"I didn't think you were coming tonight, Draco," said Aunt Andy coldly.  
"Well I couldn't miss saying goodbye to my best girl before she goes off to school."  
Renée beamed. Draco always made her feel special.  
"Of course," said Aunt Cissy, returning to the table with the roast beef, "You know you are welcome to visit us whenever you like."

They ate in silence for a while.  
"Narcissa," said Aunt Andy, in a formal tone Renée didn't normally hear her use, "Could you pass the gravy?"  
Aunt Cissy reached across Draco for the fine china gravy boat and handed it to her sister.  
"Oh I forgot," said Draco suddenly, reaching into his pocket, "I got you something. I was going to give it to you earlier."  
He pulled out a small blue velvet box and held it out to Renée. She took it from him and opened it excitedly. Inside was a delicate silver necklace, with a small letter R hanging from it. Looking closely, she could see the letter was formed from a tiny silver snake, with two sparkling emeralds set into it for eyes.  
"It's beautiful," she said, allowing Draco to fasten it around her neck.  
"That's why it suits you," he said.

By the time dessert was served, the talk had drifted back to business again.  
"Any news on that promotion?" Aunt Cissy asked.  
"Well old Mr Jinks has announced he wants to wait until Christmas before he retires," Draco said in a bored voice. "But he's as good as named me as his successor already. Says he wants someone who thinks the same way as him."  
Aunt Andy was attacking her profiteroles with much more fervour than was necessary. Renée stared at her, wondering why she was acting so strangely tonight. Draco didn't seem to be bothered by it, at least.

"Have you heard that Granger's Education Bill got passed, Mother?" he said.  
"That's why we have to learn Muggle Studies," said Renée, eager to contribute something to the conversation.  
"Exactly," he said, magically refilling his wineglass again. "Ridiculous if you ask me. And now they have to let Mudbloods in Slytherin too."  
Aunt Andy gave a sharp cough. Draco had just said one of the bad words that the portrait of Aunt Walburga liked to shout at people who were noisy. Renée didn't know what it meant, just that she wasn't allowed to repeat anything the painting said.  
"Draco," said Aunt Cissy sternly, "Mind your language around the children."  
Draco snorted.  
"Your standards are slipping," he said, taking a sip of his wine. "Must be the people you hang around with these days."  
Aunt Andy was on her feet.  
"You should show your mother some respect," she said.  
"I don't need _you_ to teach me about respect," he replied, "You of all people -"  
"Enough!"  
Renée put her spoon down carefully. She had never heard Aunt Cissy shout before.  
"I will not have this ill-mannered behaviour in my house. There has been too much fighting in this family already. Draco, you are my son, and I love you, but Andromeda is my sister. If you cannot be civil towards her then at least have the courtesy to remain silent. And I think you have had enough to drink, don't you?"  
"I'm sorry, Mother," he said, pushing his glass away, "I forget myself sometimes."

* * *

Teddy felt relieved when the meal was over and he was finally allowed to leave the kitchen. He and Renée went up to the drawing room and Renée played the piano. Teddy waited near the door until he heard the sound of Draco leaving. He wondered why the man disliked him so much. He hadn't even seen Draco for at least five years. Teddy heard his cousin stop playing and turned around to see another owl standing on the windowsill. He opened the window and took the letter. There was only one line written on the scrap of parchment:

_Excellent. I'll see you tomorrow at half past six. Harry._

"That's good," said Renée when he read it to her, "I'm going to bed now, I think. See you in the morning."  
Teddy nodded and went downstairs to tell Aunt Cissy. At the kitchen door he stopped short, hearing the sound of angry voices behind it.  
"- not going to tell him he can't come."  
"I've told you before, I don't want Draco having anything to do with my grandson."  
"He's my son," Aunt Cissy hissed, "And whatever he's done in the past is over now."  
"Some of us can't forget the past as easily as you, Narcissa."

Teddy didn't have time to move. Before he could react, his grandmother had flung open the door and burst out into the hallway. She collided with him, knocking the air out of his lungs. They stared at each other breathlessly for a moment. Teddy didn't want her to think he'd been eavesdropping. Without a word, he thrust the letter into his grandmother's hand, then turned and ran up the stairs to his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 4: Harry's Visit

A/N: Finally finished editing and re-posting this chapter. The first half is in the previous chapter because it got so long I had to split it. Please R&R and tell me if you like the changes.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and associated characters and ideas belong to J K Rowling, not me. Since this is a Next Generation fic, I have tried to respect the author's wishes regarding the characters' futures. Except Hannah Abbott. She just doesn't own the Leaky Cauldron and that's final.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Harry's Visit**

When Narcissa opened her eyes the next morning, it was to find her niece watching her with a frown. She noticed the pillow beneath Renée's head was damp.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, reaching out to touch her cheek.  
Renée put her hand over her aunt's, small and delicate as porcelain. Narcissa looked at the little finger, remembering the day she first Apparated her home, how she had panicked at the sight of the blood. Narcissa hadn't told Renée about the splinching. There were a lot of things she hadn't told her.  
"Auntie, I've been thinking," she said, her voice much deeper than usual, "Can I go and see Mum today?"  
Narcissa hesitated for a moment. Renée had only asked to visit her mother's grave once before, when she was five years old and Narcissa had first told her the story of how Bellatrix fought in the war and then gave up her life for her daughter. Last night, she had resolved to set that straight. To admit some of the darker things that hid behind the lies she had painted. But looking into those lost green eyes, Narcissa couldn't bring herself to tell the truth.  
"Of course, sweetheart," she said.  
"Thanks, Auntie, you're the best."  
Narcissa closed her eyes for a second to block out her shame. Sighing, she rolled over onto her back and silently cursed herself.

* * *

Teddy was eating his breakfast at the table when Renée and Aunt Cissy came in. Today was the day when Uncle Harry was going to come and say goodbye to him. After the awkward dinner with Draco last night, Teddy was looking forward to being visited by somebody who would actually speak to him. Plus, Harry had hinted in his letter that he was going to give him a present.  
"Good morning!" said Teddy brightly when Renée sat down opposite him.  
She nodded, staring gloomily down at the table, but she didn't reply.  
"What's the matter?" asked Andromeda, sitting down next to Renée and laying a hand on her shoulder.  
"Nothing," she said, shrugging off the touch, "I just slept badly, that's all."  
_Again_, thought Teddy, but he didn't say anything. Aunt Cissy set down a bowl of porridge in front of Renée and she ladled strawberry jam onto it without appearing to notice what she was doing.

"I'm going to make a cheesecake this morning," said Teddy, too excited to stay silent for long, "Do you want to help me?"  
"I can't," she said "I have to go somewhere."  
"Where?" he asked. This was the first he'd heard of it.  
Renée stirred her porridge, still not looking up at him.  
"To the cemetery," she said, "To visit my mother."  
Teddy's heart quickened slightly. The mysterious Aunt Bella, whom his grandmother refused to talk about.  
"Can I come?" he asked eagerly.  
"No."  
Teddy flinched. All three of them had spoken at once, each of them fierce and adamant.  
"Sorry Teddy," said Renée, glancing up at him and then back to her bowl, "It's private."  
Teddy nodded. He had never been to his parents' grave - he had never felt the need to - but he realised that if he did, he would want to go alone.

* * *

After breakfast, Renée went upstairs to get dressed. At first, she couldn't decide what to wear. She wanted to look pretty, in case her mother could see her, but she also wanted to suit the sombre dignity of the occasion. In the end she chose a set of smart black robes, with green flowers embroidered on the hem and sleeves. She went downstairs to the hall, where Aunt Cissy was waiting for her.  
"I'm ready," she said.  
Aunt Cissy turned towards her and her face softened.  
"You look beautiful," she said.  
Renée swallowed and blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill out onto her cheeks.  
"Are you sure you want to go?" Aunt Cissy asked.  
Renée nodded. Aunt Cissy opened the door and led her out onto the doorstep. Drawing her wand, she linked her left arm with Renée's. Renée took a deep breath and held on tight.

As she felt the crushing darkness of Apparition release her, Renée opened her eyes. The graveyard looked exactly as she remembered it. Hundreds of graves arranged neatly in rows, many ornately carved headstones in varying levels of decay. Here and there a large stone sculpture rose up and overshadowed the others. In one corner of the cemetery, an old willow tree sent its fingers trailing to the ground.

This plot, by comparison to the others, was almost desolate. There was nothing but a small, rough stone, resting above the place where her mother's head would be. The words _Bellatrix Lestrange 1951-1999_ were carved onto it. There was no other inscription.

Now that she was here, Renée didn't really know what to do. Cautiously, gently, she knelt down in the grass beside the headstone.  
"Hello," she whispered, "It's me, Renée. Can you hear me?"  
Renée waited, but she knew there would be no answer.  
"I'm going to school in two days," she continued, reaching out to touch the cold, lifeless stone, "I'm going to do well there. I want to make you proud. I'm going to be the best daughter you ever wished for."

* * *

It took Teddy most of the morning to make the cheesecake. He had needed his grandmother's spells to melt the butter and the chocolate, but other than that he had done it all himself, and he was pleased with the results. Now it just needed to be kept cold for a few hours, to give it time to set. At home, Teddy had a fridge, but Aunt Cissy had refused to be connected to electricity. Instead they had a large wooden chest, the bottom of which was lined with steel and filled with Cooling Potion, which gave off a shimmering blue vapour. The potion had to be replenished once a week in the summer, which Teddy thought was unnecessarily awkward. Shrugging, he placed the cake tin on the bottom shelf and then started to clean up.

Just as Teddy was putting away the last of the washing up, he heard the front door click open. He listened as one set of footsteps faded away upstairs and the other tiptoed down towards him. Hastily, he wiped chocolate from his mouth with the back of his hand. The kitchen door swung forward and Renée stepped inside. Her hair had been ruffled by the wind.

"How was it?" Teddy asked.  
"It was okay," she said, sitting down at the end of the table, "Did you make your cheesecake?"  
"Yeah, it's in the chiller. It'll be ready by this evening."  
Teddy put down the dishcloth and sat opposite her. They were both quiet for a while. And then, without warning, Renée burst into tears.  
"Hey," he said, getting up and walking around the table to her, "What's wrong?"  
"It's just... I miss her," she said, "I know it's stupid. I mean, I barely knew her. How can you miss someone you've never known?"  
Teddy hugged her tightly.  
"It's not stupid," he said. "I miss my parents too. I've been thinking about them a lot lately. Wondering what they'd think about me starting school."  
"I don't want to leave Aunt Cissy," she said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.  
"It's okay," he said, "You'll still have me."  
Renée mumbled something into the folds of Teddy's robes but he couldn't make out what she was saying. He gripped her shoulders and pulled away slightly.  
"Listen," he said, "We'll be okay. You are Renée Black, remember? It'd take more than a few schoolkids to beat you. You and me, we could take on the world."  
Renée sniffed and forced herself to smile.  
"You're right," she said, "I'm sorry. I'm being silly."  
"Don't worry about it. You and me look out for each other, don't we?"  
She nodded.  
"Thank you," she said, hugging him.

* * *

Renée sat down and lifted the lid of the piano. The polished wood shone in the afternoon sun. She felt much better after talking to Teddy. He was the person she always went to when she needed a friend. He understood what it was like to be an orphan. They, like many others, had both lost their parents to the Second War. That was something they would always have in common.

Renée's mother had played the piano, Aunt Cissy had told her. There was an old gramophone record, which Renée kept under her bed, of the three Black sisters singing together. Renée had tried to ask Aunt Cissy about it, but she had said she didn't remember. Aunt Cissy said that about a lot of things. Whenever Renée asked her a question, either she couldn't remember, she didn't know, or she didn't want to talk about it. In the end Renée had given up asking. It would never bring her mother back, anyway.

Her fingers danced up and down the keys as she closed her eyes, playing from memory. She could almost feel her mother in the room with her. She imagined her deep, soulful voice mixing with the notes that she played. The piano was Renée's connection to her mother, a connection she treasured. Nowhere else could she feel that closeness, as if her mother was alive inside her. Lost in the music, Renée played for hours, stopping only when she heard the sound of the doorbell. Then she closed the lid of the piano, gently, and stood up.  
"Goodbye," she whispered as she left the room.

* * *

When Uncle Harry arrived that evening, Teddy was sprinkling chocolate powder liberally on the top of the cheesecake. At the sound of the doorbell, Teddy raced upstairs to greet him. In his eagerness to get to the door, he knocked over the troll's leg umbrella stand and the curtains on Mrs Black's portrait flew open.  
"FILTH! BEASTS! COWARDS AND BLOOD TRAITORS!" she screamed.  
Breathless, Teddy opened the door and Harry stepped inside. The painting wailed even louder.  
"Oh shut up," said Harry casually, silencing her with a flick of his wand. Then he turned to his godson and hugged him. "It's good to see you, Ted."

When they got downstairs to the kitchen, Aunt Cissy was stoking the fire with her wand. Atop it, a cauldron of soup bubbled merrily.  
"Good evening," she said, glancing up at Harry.  
"Good evening, Narcissa. Thank you for letting me come."  
"Not at all," she replied. "Please, take a seat."  
Removing his jacket, Harry sat down opposite the bowl of fresh water lilies that Teddy had plucked from the pond this morning. Teddy sat opposite him, his back to the door.

"Sorry I'm late," said Harry, looking at his watch.  
Teddy shrugged. It was only ten to seven. He was used to it, anyway. Uncle Harry had the sort of job that often made him late for things. Once, when he had visited for Teddy's birthday, Harry had been held up at the Ministry for four hours, arriving just as Teddy was going to bed.  
"Did you have a good day at work today?" he asked.  
"Yeah, not too bad," Harry replied.  
"Any luck trying to -"  
Uncle Harry held up a hand.  
"I can't really talk about it," he said, glancing at Aunt Cissy.

At that moment, Renée came in, wearing a set of emerald green robes.  
"Hi," she said, "Can I join you?"  
"Sure," said Harry.  
Renée smiled and sat down beside Teddy.  
"Have you had a good holiday?" Harry asked her.  
"Yes, thank you," she replied politely, folding her hands in her lap.

Teddy's Gran, he realised, was the only person who seemed more at ease tonight than yesterday. She arrived just before the meal, trailing her long lace sleeves behind her. Harry stood when she entered and greeted her, as always, with a hug. Teddy supposed he couldn't blame Aunt Cissy, who barely knew Harry, for being more quiet than usual. She sat, poker straight with her impeccable manners, delicately nibbling at her food. Renée, too, though she had met Harry at Teddy's house several times, seemed to find him intimidating.

"Did you enjoy Diagon Alley?" Harry asked as Aunt Cissy served the gammon, "Ron said he saw you."  
"Yeah," Teddy replied, "It was quite fun actually."  
"I heard Flourish and Blotts got a lot of complaints that day. Sold out of Muggle Studies books within five minutes of opening."  
Everyone was quiet. The memory of last night's dinner still hung over the room.  
"How are the children?" asked Teddy's Gran, filling the silence.  
"All doing well, thank you. James has turned into a proper practical joker. I think George has been giving him lessons."  
They chatted about his family as they ate, laughing at the stories he told.

Teddy's heart fluttered as Aunt Cissy rose to clear the plates.  
"Would you serve the dessert?" she asked him.  
Nervously, he got up and collected the cheesecake from the cooling cabinet. Concentrating hard on not dropping it, he carried it over to the table.  
"That looks fantastic!" said Harry.  
Teddy grinned. Renée smiled up at him.  
"See," she said, "You didn't need my help."

After the meal, Aunt Cissy waved her wand and sent the last of the plates floating to the sink.  
"Teddy," said his grandmother, rising, "Why don't you take Uncle Harry upstairs and show him your new schoolbooks."  
"Sure," he said, standing up and heading for the door.  
He glanced back and saw Renée still sitting at the table, chewing on her bottom lip.  
"Come on," he said.

* * *

Renée almost walked into Harry as they made their way upstairs. He kept stopping to look at the artwork on the walls or the antique furniture on the landings. She supposed these things were interesting to someone who had never been to the house before, but she was starting to find it a bit annoying.  
"Here we are," said Teddy at last, as they reached the top of the stairs on the third floor.  
He pushed the door open and the three of them entered. Renée wished Teddy had tidied his room first. She didn't know how he could make so much mess in less than a week.

She perched on the edge of the bed as Teddy cast around for his textbooks. Harry looked at them with interest, remarking on new editions and weighing up which subjects he had liked best at school. She stopped listening after a while, and began examining the window frame behind the curtains, where she found the initials FWGW had been scratched into the wood.  
"What do you think your favourite subject will be, Renée?" Harry asked, taking her by surprise.  
"Umm... I'm not sure. Maybe Herbology. But I like all the books, I think. I guess I won't know until I get there."  
"Is it really difficult?" asked Teddy, his eyes fixed intently on Harry.  
"It varies," he said, "Different people suit different subjects more naturally."  
"I'm sure we'll be fine," said Renée, though really she wasn't so sure.  
"That's easy for you to say," Teddy replied. "You've always been better at magic than me."  
_That's because I'm allowed to practise,_ she thought, but she didn't say anything. Aunt Cissy had made her swear not to tell anyone about her secret lessons.

"You'll be better than me at flying," she said, "I've never even been on a broom before."  
This was one of the many things Teddy had that Renée didn't. Draco had taken her to see a few Quidditch matches, but Aunt Cissy had forbidden her to fly.  
"It won't make any difference," said Harry with a kind smile, "I hadn't either until I went to Hogwarts."  
That made Renée feel better. Teddy had told her many times how good Harry was at Quidditch.  
"You had a toy broom when you were a kid, though," said Teddy, "And your Dad was in the House team. And his father before him, you said. It's in your blood."  
Renée's heart sank a little. No one had ever mentioned her parents being any good at Quidditch.  
"Well my friend Angelina, then," said Harry, frowning at him, "She was Muggle-born. There's no way flying was in her blood. But she was one of the best Chasers that Gryffindor ever had. Except Ginny, of course."  
Harry's wife, Renée knew, had played Quidditch professionally when she left school. She didn't hold out much hope of ever doing that.

There was a knock on the door and Aunt Andy poked her head into the room.  
"Renée," she said, "Your aunt wants to talk to you downstairs."  
Shrugging, Renée got up and went down to the kitchen.

* * *

Uncle Harry was still for a moment, apparently listening as Andromeda's footsteps faded away.  
"Now that we're alone," he said, "There's something I'd like to show you."  
He got up and went out into the hallway. Bemused, Teddy followed him. They walked along the corridor, past his Gran's bedroom. Outside Renée's room, Harry turned and led him up the highest flight of stairs. At the top, two heavily panelled doors stood next to each other. Both, Teddy knew, were locked.

Harry approached the right-hand door and turned the handle gently. Nothing happened.  
"I don't think we're supposed to be up here," said Teddy, glancing back down the stairs. "Aunt Cissy told us we're not allowed in these rooms."  
"Good," he said, with a strange half-smile.  
Stepping back, Harry tapped the door handle with his wand. Teddy heard the lock click and the door slid open a few inches. Harry pushed it.  
"This room belonged to Sirius. My godfather. He was your grandmother's cousin."

Unsure what to expect, Teddy followed him inside. The room was large, but very dusty and full of cobwebs. Beneath the dirt, Teddy could see bright decorations hung about the room. There were red and gold banners, as well as pictures and posters of all kinds of things. Teddy was peering at a picture of a motorbike, until he realised that next to it was a woman in a bikini. Blushing, Teddy turned away from the walls and looked at Harry.

Uncle Harry was gazing at a framed photograph on the wall beside the bed.  
"This is what I wanted to show you," he said.  
Harry fetched a chair for Teddy to stand on, so that he could get a closer look. It was a picture of four teenage boys standing in front of a large, gnarled tree. They laughed as behind them the branches swayed in the wind. Harry pointed to a dark-haired boy in the centre of the group.  
"This is my father," he said, smiling. "They called him Prongs. He died to protect me in the First War."  
Teddy didn't know what to say. Harry had never talked about his parents before.

"This," he continued, indicating the boy next to Prongs, "is Sirius. His nickname was Padfoot. He endured twelve years in prison for a crime he didn't commit, but never lost faith in what was good."  
Teddy studied the boy and thought he could see a family resemblance in his haughty, high-boned features. But he laughed easily, more easily than Teddy had seen anyone else in his family. It was hard to imagine someone who looked so carefree having to go through so much.  
"And this one," said Harry, his voice hardening as he pointed to a short, plump boy with watery eyes, "was called Wormtail. And he was - forgive my language - a cowardly, traitorous bastard. It is never okay to turn your back on your friends, understood?"  
Teddy nodded solemnly, though he wasn't sure what Harry was talking about.

"Do you recognise him?" Harry asked, pointing to the fourth boy.  
Teddy looked closely. The boy's face was pale and wan, his school robes looked a little shabby. But it was undoubtedly the same person who hid behind the wedding cake in the photo at Teddy's bedside.  
"My father," he said.  
"Yes," said Harry, putting his arm around him. "Your father. Moony. He was one of the best teachers I ever had, and a great friend. Both to me and to my father."  
Teddy looked again at the picture. He wished that photos could talk. Suddenly he found he didn't want to look any more. He got down from the chair and turned away.

"So your dad and my dad were friends at school," he said, taking it all in. "Were Renée's parents friends with them too?"  
Uncle Harry made a movement as if shaking a fly off his shoulder.  
"No. Her mother was Sirius's cousin too, of course, but I don't think they were friends."  
"What were her parents like?" he asked, hoping at last for some information.  
"It's not really for me to say," said Harry, looking grim. "I didn't know them very well. I think you'd be better off asking your family."  
"They won't talk about it," said Teddy grumpily.

"Anyway," he said, removing a small paper package from his pocket, "That wasn't the only reason I brought you up here."  
"You got me a present?" asked Teddy eagerly, remembering what his letter had said.  
"It's not so much a present," said Harry, "as something that belongs to you anyway. But I will only give it to you on three conditions."  
"What?"  
"Firstly, you have to promise to keep it a secret. It's not safe for too many people to know about it. Secondly, I don't want you to open it until you get to Hogwarts. Let it be a surprise. And thirdly, you must promise not to use it to leave the school. Agreed?"  
"Okay," said Teddy, his interest piqued.  
"Promise?" Harry asked, looking stern.  
"I promise," he said.

* * *

Renée was tired. Aunt Cissy had kept her busy clearing up the kitchen, and then made her help to reorganise the drawing room bookshelves. A few times her aunt had seemed like she was about to say something, but then the moment passed and they reverted back to silently working on their tasks. Upstairs in her room, Renée took off her new necklace and placed it gently on the bedside table. Then she climbed into bed and closed her eyes, exhausted.

When Renée went to sleep that night she slipped into another vivid dream. It was a memory, of sorts, but not one she would be able to recall while waking.  
She was an infant, being cradled in the arms of a woman with long dark hair and noble, heavy-lidded eyes. The woman was looking down at the child she held, crooning softly.  
"Mummy loves you, baby," she whispered, "Mummy loves you very much. And Daddy can't be here, but Daddy loves you too. One day you'll grow up to be just like him."


	6. Chapter 5: The Hogwarts Express

A/N: New chapter alert triggered my me editing a previous chapter and splitting it into two. New and improved Chapters 3 & 4. Thanks to my reviewers for their help. I don't think I've made any significant plot changes, but the characterisation has been improved greatly. Please R&R.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and associated characters and ideas belong to J K Rowling, not me. Since this is a Next Generation fic, I have tried to respect the author's wishes regarding the characters' futures. Except Hannah Abbott. She just doesn't own the Leaky Cauldron and that's final.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Hogwarts Express**

Saturday passed in a haze of cleaning and last-minute packing. Aunt Cissy seemed to have been seized by a manic desire for spotlessness. Teddy and Renée were dragged in from the garden to help scrub the kitchen and polish the silver. Aunt Cissy ran to and fro, sucking up dirt and dust with her wand. Teddy followed her into the drawing room, where she hurriedly rearranged the sofa and began cleaning the many framed photographs that hung around the room. There was one on top of the piano that Teddy particularly liked. A picture of three teenage Black sisters and two boys, standing proudly in front of a freshly planted sapling. In the background an imposing stone manor house stood on a hill. Teddy picked it up to look at it. Aunt Cissy, young and blonde, stood in the middle flanked by her sisters, both tall and dark. Aunt Bella, on the left, was the eldest. She glared at Teddy haughtily with her heavy-lidded eyes. The boy beside her was the youngest, about Teddy's age, and he was looking up at Bella in adoration. On the other side, a boy with short curly hair was talking to a younger version of Teddy's grandmother. They all looked happy, the way a family should be.

"Give that here," said Aunt Cissy, her voice quiet and cold.  
Teddy handed it to her. "_Tergeo,_" she said, tapping the silver frame firmly with her wand. Nothing happened. "_Tergeo!_" she said, more insistently. Still nothing happened. Aunt Cissy hit the picture with her wand again and again until suddenly, with a loud crack, the glass smashed. Aunt Cissy sank to her knees, clutching the photograph to her chest. Teddy stood agape as his aunt began to sob. He didn't know what to do.  
"What's all the noise?" said Teddy's grandmother, opening the door. She took one look at her sister and ran over to her.  
"Cissy, what's wrong?" she said, bending down beside her.  
"I need to clean it, I need to clean it," sobbed Aunt Cissy.  
Andromeda looked at the photograph.  
"Some stains just can't be made clean," she said.

* * *

Renée looked up with surprise when Teddy came running back into the kitchen. She had just finished putting all the best cutlery back into its drawer.  
"Gran says we can go back outside," said Teddy breathlessly.  
"Is something the matter?" she asked. The expression in Teddy's eyes didn't look right.  
"No, I'm fine," he said, "Everybody's fine."  
"Okay," she said, closing the drawer. She could tell he didn't want to talk about it.

They gathered their books and headed back out into the garden.  
"What do you want to study next?" asked Teddy, setting himself on the grass.  
"Let's not," Renée said, "Let's just sit here and enjoy the sunshine."  
"You don't have to tell me twice," he said, stretching out with his arms behind his head.  
Renée closed her eyes as the sun beat down upon her. It was a lovely day to end the summer. She smelled the warm grass beneath her head and it made her feel sleepy. Before she knew it she had slipped into another dream...

She was lying on the grass, wrapped in a blanket, warmed by the sunlight streaking through the trees. She could feel the warm crispness of a piece of parchment tucked against her skin.  
"She'll be coming soon," said a voice high above her.  
Straining her eyes, Renée could just make out the misty figure of a woman with long dark hair. She seemed to be pointing a crooked stick of wood at her.  
"I wish I didn't have to do this," continued the woman, "but it's the only way. Your aunt will keep you safe. Mummy doesn't want to leave you, baby, but she's got to. And you'll grow up into a beautiful girl. And maybe one day you'll remember me."  
Renée was startled by a loud crack sounding in the fields nearby. Her mouth opened ready to cry but she was instantly soothed by her mother, who picked her up, cradling her for the last time.

* * *

Teddy was woken up on Sunday morning by his aunt banging on his bedroom door.  
"Up, up, up!" she called, "We have a lot to do before we go."  
Teddy pulled himself out of bed and rummaged around on the floor for yesterday's clothes. He had told his grandmother he had packed, but in reality most of his belongings were still strewn about the room. The things he had bought in Diagon Alley, at least, were in his trunk, except for his wand and a few of the more interesting books. Not that he had been allowed to try any magic yet. But he liked being able to look at his wand.

Half dressed, Teddy began wandering around, picking up his things and stuffing them in his trunk. There came a soft knock at the door.  
"Yes, yes, I'm packing!" he called.  
"It's me."  
"Oh good," he said, hastily putting on a T-shirt, "I thought you were Aunt Cissy. Come in."  
Renée slipped inside and closed the door quickly behind her. Her eyes roved around the room, taking in the books lying open on the desk, the tangle of robes in the corner.  
"This place looks awful," she said, "No wonder you didn't want Auntie to see it."  
"I suppose you've finished already?"  
"Of course," she said, smiling, "I did it last night. Do you want me to help you?"  
Teddy nodded. "Yes please," he said.

"What's this?" she asked, picking up the package that Harry had given him.  
"I don't know," said Teddy, "Uncle Harry said I couldn't open it until I got to Hogwarts."  
"Oh go on," she said, starting to peel away a corner of the paper.  
"No."  
Something about the way Harry had waited until Renée was gone before he gave Teddy the present, how secretive he'd been, made Teddy want to open it on his own. And he wanted to wait like he'd promised.  
"Give it to me, please," he said, "It's private."  
"Well fine then," said Renée, throwing it across the room at him, "If you don't want me touching your things, I'll go find something else to do."  
And with that she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Frustrated, Teddy buried the parcel at the bottom of his trunk, where no one else would see it.

Two hours later, after Teddy had finished his packing and wolfed down a breakfast of bacon and eggs, he stood by the front door with his trunk, waiting. He had kept his hair and his face the same as when he had gone to Diagon Alley. He had decided this was the look that best suited a young wizard starting school. Renée came down the stairs, wearing a long red skirt and a matching blouse. Teddy had never seen her in Muggle clothes before.  
"You look nice," he said, when she came and stood beside him.  
Renée acted as if she hadn't heard him.  
"I'm sorry I wouldn't let you look at my present."  
"That's okay," she said, finally deigning to look at him, "We all like to have secrets."  
Teddy wondered what she was talking about.

* * *

The journey to King's Cross had been rather pleasant, Renée thought. Aunt Cissy had bewitched the trunks to make them as light as shoeboxes and Iris the barn owl was hooting happily from her cage in Aunt Andy's arms. The sun and the breeze danced across their faces as they walked through the park to the station. When they went inside, however, Renée began to feel a little uneasy. There were Muggles milling around everywhere and Renée wasn't used to crowds.  
"Stick close together," hissed Aunt Cissy in her ear.  
They loaded their luggage onto a couple of trolleys and began to make their way towards the platform. Here and there, Renée managed to spot another young witch or wizard, carrying a trunk or an owl, but there wasn't enough space to stop and talk to them. Soon, they came to the barrier between platforms nine and ten, which Aunt Cissy had told them was the concealed entrance to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, where the school train would be waiting.  
"You first," said Aunt Andy.  
With Aunt Cissy by her side, Renée pushed her trolley forward towards the barrier. She sped up, bracing herself for a collision that never came. Instead, a bustling platform and a gleaming red steam engine appeared before her.  
"Wow," she said, looking around.  
Aunt Cissy steered her out of the way just in time, as Teddy came running through the archway behind her.  
"What do you think?" asked Aunt Andy, appearing a moment later.  
"It's fantastic!" said Teddy, grinning.  
"I still think it would be more fun to fly there," said Renée.

They moved down the platform, looking for an empty compartment on the train. Most of the windows they looked in had people's robes hanging up beside them, indicating that the seats were full. Some students were leaning out of the carriage doorways, calling to their friends to come and join them. Renée knew no one would be calling her name. At last they found a compartment with nobody in it and no luggage or other sign that it was occupied. Aunt Andy helped them lift their luggage (which was awkward to manoeuvre despite the Paperweight Charm) onto the train and stow it in the rack above their seats. Renée put Iris's cage on the floor beneath the window and went back outside to find her aunt.

Aunt Cissy was standing on the platform just outside their compartment. Now that the time came, Renée forgot all her plans to appear brave in front of the other students. She rushed at her aunt, wrapping her arms around her and tangling her fingers in her long blonde hair. But she preserved one shred of dignity: she would not cry in public.

Aunt Cissy bent down so that her face was level with Renée's. Her clear blue eyes stared into her own and Renée was embarrassed to see they were glistening with tears.  
"Listen," said Aunt Cissy, gripping Renée's shoulders very tightly. "Whatever happens at school, I want you to know that I love you. Nothing can change that, understand?"  
Renée nodded solemnly.

* * *

After saying goodbye to his grandmother, Teddy waited on the train, not wanting to lose the compartment. Outside the window he saw a large black woman, talking to a lighter skinned boy. Teddy watched as she hugged him goodbye and he got on the train. The woman pulled out a handkerchief to wipe her eyes and Teddy turned away. He wished his mother could have been here.

When Renée came back, there were delicate tear tracks shining on her face.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"I'm fine," she said, mopping her cheeks, "The steam from the engine is getting in my eyes, that's all."

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Renée composed herself. Then Teddy heard a clock begin to chime. He counted as it struck eleven. They stood up as, slowly, the train began to move. Teddy and Renée joined the hundreds of other students waving and shouting from the windows of the train. Teddy caught a last glimpse of his grandmother, arm around her sister, waving back at him as they sped up and rounded a corner out of sight.  
"Well I guess we're going to Hogwarts," he said, sitting back down again.  
"It's going to be really good," said Renée, "We'll learn lots of new spells."  
"And make new friends."  
Renée was quiet for a while, pretending to be very interested in the scenery that flashed past the window as the landscape changed from grey city to bright green fields.  
"You will still be my friend when we get to Hogwarts, won't you?" she said very quietly, "Even if no one else likes me?"  
Teddy smiled sadly. Renée had never had any other friends before. It had always been just the two of them.  
"You and me will always be friends," he said, squeezing her hand, "No matter what."

The compartment door slid open. Immediately Renée sat up straighter, her face hardening as she retreated back into her dignity. An older, redheaded girl came in. She had a shiny gold badge pinned to her chest.  
"I'm Regan Williams," she said, "Slytherin prefect. I'm meeting all the First Years. So what are your names?"  
Teddy didn't want to be first to speak. He was worried about saying something wrong. He looked at his cousin.  
"I'm Renée Black," she said.  
"Black?" said the girl, "A good name. And you?"  
"Teddy. Teddy Lupin."  
The girl laughed. "Can't be helped, I guess," she said.  
Teddy swallowed. He didn't know what was so funny about his name.  
The girl turned back to Renée. "See you around," she said. Then she left, without giving Teddy a second glance.  
"See," he said, as the door closed behind her, "You'll make plenty of friends."

About half an hour later, someone knocked on the door of the compartment. It was the boy Teddy had seen earlier on the platform. Teddy leaned across and pulled the door open.  
"Hi," said the boy, "My name's Moses Taylor. Can I join you?"  
"Sure," said Teddy.  
Renée nodded, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Teddy noticed her curling up her fingers into her hand, hiding the one imperfection in her beauty.  
"Thanks," said Moses, taking the seat next to Teddy, "I kind of caused a fight in the compartment I was in before."  
"A fight?"  
"What happened?" asked Renée.  
"Well all the compartments were full so I was sitting with this blonde girl. She was dead quiet. I mean, didn't say a single thing, not even when I asked her questions."  
"Weird," Teddy said. He'd never met someone so shy.  
"I know, right? But she didn't seem to mind me being there so we just sat for a bit. Then two boys came in. They seemed to know each other."  
"Did _they_ talk?" he asked.  
"Yeah, they talked to me for a few minutes but then... I don't know. Kind of lost interest I guess." He shrugged. "So then they were talking amongst themselves, I wasn't really paying attention, then I realised they were talking about me."  
"Right in front of you? What were they saying?"  
"Well, like I said, I hadn't been listening, but I could tell by the way they were looking at me. They said something, I'm not sure what, and this girl - she'd been ignoring us the whole time - suddenly went mental. Started punching them. Had both of them on the floor within a minute. They were totally unprepared for her. And then, well, some older kids came in and I ran for it. I didn't want to get in trouble on my first day. A bit chicken, I know."  
Teddy smiled. He probably would have done the same.

* * *

Renée listened while Moses told his tale. He seemed an odd sort of boy. And he talked too much.  
"I saw your mother on the platform earlier," Teddy was saying.  
"Yeah. We came up to London on the train this morning. Dad had to work."  
"On a Sunday?" he asked.  
"He's a pastor. Works for the church."  
"Oh."  
"So your family aren't magic then?" asked Renée, uncurling her fingers.  
"No," he said, "Is that a problem for you?"  
"Of course not," said Teddy quickly.  
Renée didn't say anything.

Renée's stomach had started to rumble by the time the lunch trolley came clattering along the corridor. She jumped up and began rummaging in her pockets for gold. Teddy and Moses both looked around awkwardly.  
"I've brought sandwiches," said Moses.  
"Me too," Teddy said.  
Renée didn't know what to do. She wouldn't have minded sharing with Teddy, but she wasn't so sure about this new boy. It wasn't that she didn't have enough money. She just didn't see why she should. Teddy was family, she would have shared her last Knut with him. But she'd only just met Moses. She didn't owe him anything.  
"I'll have two cauldron cakes, a pumpkin pasty and a liquorice wand," she told the witch, "Teddy, what do you want?"  
Teddy looked at Moses, who shook his head, looking embarrassed.  
"Can I have two pumpkin pasties, two chocolate frogs and a packet of Every Flavour Beans, please?" Teddy said.  
He started to look for his money bag but Renée waved his hand away.  
"Don't worry about it," she said.  
Renée paid and they sat down to eat. The paper bag Moses had brought with him contained a very reasonable lunch but Teddy still persuaded him to eat a chocolate frog and half a pasty. Renée just shrugged and looked out at the passing fields.

After they had eaten, Renée slipped a set of her black school robes out of her trunk and went to the bathroom to change. It was cramped and awkward in there, with the train jostling her against the walls, but she preferred to have her privacy. She adjusted her hair in the mirror before she came out, then did her best to walk straight and tall along the shaking corridor. About halfway back to her compartment, Renée found her path blocked by a black cat. She looked down at it, trying to decide whether to step over it or not. A girl with long blonde hair and deep brown eyes poked her head through the door.  
"Sorry," she said, "She's mine. Artemis, come here."  
The cat ran back into its compartment.  
"I'm Adriana, by the way," said the girl, "I'm hoping to be in Slytherin. Which House do you think you'll be in?"  
"Slytherin," said Renée, without a doubt, "Although I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad."  
"Cool," she said, "I guess I'll see you there then."

The boys had also changed into their robes while Renée was gone. They were talking about Quidditch when she got back. Teddy was explaining about the different balls and the positions of the seven players. Renée liked Quidditch but she couldn't be bothered to talk about all the basics with this boy. Instead, she began reading one of her spellbooks. She thought about getting out her wand and trying a few simple charms, but she didn't want to get them wrong in front of Moses.

The sky was darkening when an announcement came from a small, carved rose on the ceiling.  
"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken to the school separately."  
Renée closed her book with a sigh and stood up. It was time to begin her journey.


End file.
